mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship lessons/Season six
The Crystalling - Part 2 :Sunburst: I'm sorry we lost touch. Maybe if I had reached out, you could have helped me at magic school, and I could have helped you to... :Starlight Glimmer: Not become totally evil? sighs Let's just say I know what it's like to have something you're not exactly proud of. :Sunburst: When you showed up thinking I was some big wizard... I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth. :Starlight Glimmer: It's fine. At least we worked it all out. I think Twilight would be proud of us. :... :Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike. I think I have a lot to learn about being a teacher. :Spike: What are you talking about? Your lesson went perfectly! Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship! :Twilight Sparkle: No thanks to me. I know a lot happened. I just wish I could have given my pupil the attention she deserves. :Spike: Well, I know she needed to be put on the right path, but giving her the space to make her own decisions worked pretty well! Isn't that how Celestia taught you? :Twilight Sparkle: You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is! :Spike: Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought. The Gift of the Maud Pie :Maud Pie: Pinkie, gift-giving isn't a competition. It's an expression of love, and you always make sure to give gifts with lots of love. That's why I'll always love them, and you, five-ever. That's even longer than ''for-ever.'' On Your Marks :Sweetie Belle: With each of us going out and trying things on our own, we'll be three times as likely to find ponies to help! :Scootaloo: And trying new stuff might even make us better at helping them! Gauntlet of Fire :Princess Ember: I'm not big and strong. I know. But you know what? I won anyway. So maybe it takes more than just being big and strong to be a good Dragon Lord! No Second Prances :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions, and my own friends. I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like me, you have to make your own decisions, and your own friends. :Starlight Glimmer: But... what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you? :Twilight Sparkle: From what I've seen, she's the real thing. ... But it's not my place to judge. It's all up to you. Newbie Dash :Rainbow Dash: So does this mean I'm still on the team? :Spitfire: You think you can be part of this team and not constantly try to showboat? :Rainbow Dash: I promise. I spent my whole life trying to be a standout flier, but now that I'm a Wonderbolt, it's time to be okay with fitting in. A Hearth's Warming Tail : : I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends. The Saddle Row Review :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity asked us to help her with everything because she knows all of us so well. Fluttershy She knows how much you care for animals. She'd trust you to solve the problem ''your way. the others Maybe we should all do the same. Doing this our way is what Rarity wants.'' Applejack's "Day" Off :Applejack: sighs Thanks, y'all. I guess I just got so used to doin' everythin' a certain way, I didn't realize there were any problems. :Twilight Sparkle: Having a friend look at what you're doing with an outside eye can really help! :Rarity: Mmhmm! And I suppose if it weren't for our unsuccessful time at the spa, none of us would have realized it! Flutter Brutter :Fluttershy: Sometimes you have to do things, even though you might fail. Spice Up Your Life :Saffron Masala: We've both been so stressed about the restaurant succeeding that we forgot what it was we loved about it in the first place. :Coriander Cumin: Cooking is something we used to love to do together. :... :Zesty Gourmand: They can't tell you what food you can eat! :Rarity: No, we can't, and neither can you! Nopony has the right to tell these ponies what to think! Zesty, you have very... specific... :Pinkie Pie: And very strange! :Rarity: Yes, and very strange opinions about food, and that's your right. But just because you like your food a certain way, there is no reason to tell these ponies that they need to do the same! Stranger Than Fan Fiction :Quibble Pants: I'' love the Daring Do that solves puzzles and uses her brain to get out of tough situations, and she did ''way more of that in the original trilogy! You love the Daring Do that is brave and awesome and comes out on top no matter what the odds! :Rainbow Dash: Okay...? :Quibble Pants: And that's okay! :... :Quibble Pants: I guess we don't have to agree on everything to get along. The Cart Before the Ponies :Rarity: You mustn't think older ponies automatically know best. :Rainbow Dash: And we probably could have done a better job of listening to you. 28 Pranks Later :Rainbow Dash: scoffs well, I'' don't think it's very funny! And ''I'm the one that got pranked! I was really scared! I thought I made everypony sick! You can't just go around— :Twilight Sparkle: —pranking whoever you feel like? :Fluttershy: Without thinking about how it might make them feel? :Rarity: Or if they'd even enjoy it? :Applejack: Or think it's funny? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! beat Ohhh. I see what you did there. :Pinkie Pie: Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time. I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't. :Rainbow Dash: I guess I did. I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel. The Times They Are a Changeling :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I'm so proud of you. :Spike: You are? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you just risked all of it for a friend! I can't imagine anything more brave than that. others As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike says Thorax is his friend, then he's my friend too. Dungeons & Discords :Discord: I'm... sssssss... :Spike: What? :Discord: I'm ssssssss— :Spike: Can't hear you. :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Discord: I'm trying to say I'm sorry, all right?! I'm sorry for ruining your game, and I'm sorry that I thought I was better than you! pants quickly Now let's play before this evening gets any sappier, shall we? Buckball Season :Rainbow Dash: I guess some ponies thrive on pressure and some ponies don't. And even though we weren't playing, we were treating you like us, which totally stressed you out. :Applejack: And that just sucked the fun right out of the game for you. :Rainbow Dash: And having fun is what makes you really, really, really good! :Fluttershy: But being good doesn't matter if we're too afraid of letting ponies down. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! What about all those ponies back in Ponyville counting on us to win? :Applejack: I'm sure folks want you to win, but not if worrying about it makes you miserable! Winning's never worth that. The Fault in Our Cutie Marks :Scootaloo: Gabby, finding your special purpose doesn't have to be about ''being good at something. It's about feeling good about something inside.'' :Apple Bloom: And it looks like your destiny is a whole lot like ours – helping others. And you don't need a symbol on your flank to know that. Viva Las Pegasus :Fluttershy: Whether we were able to fool you or not, you can't just go on keeping ponies from getting along! It's just... mean! :... :Fluttershy: If it weren't for your history with Flim and Flam, you never would've been so determined to find somepony else to help, and we never would have found out what Gladmane was doing. :Applejack: And if it weren't for ''you wantin' to show even those two con-ponies kindness,'' we never would have been able to trick the trickster. Every Little Thing She Does :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, do you think anypony cares if you can bake a cake? :Starlight Glimmer: But the lesson— :Twilight Sparkle: Was to get to know Pinkie Pie better by doing something she loves. It was a friendship lesson, not a baking lesson. :... :Starlight Glimmer: I cast the spell because I was nervous about working with you all on the friendship lessons. :Rainbow Dash: Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya — don't cast spells on your friends! :Starlight Glimmer: Believe me, I know. What I did was wrong, and I can't take it back. You're right to be upset, and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can say is... I'm sorry. P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) :Twilight Sparkle: I guess this teaches us that even long time friends need to work at communication. Where the Apple Lies :Young Big McIntosh: Maybe if ''I paid more attention to what you had to say instead of talkin' all the time, none o' this would've happened in the first place. I just need to... talk less and listen more.'' Especially to you. :Young Applejack: sighs Thanks, big brother. And whether it's me runnin' Sweet Apple Acres or you, I know it'll be in good hooves. :... :Apple Bloom: I learned that nopony starts out perfect and sometimes you gotta make a few mistakes to figure out who you are. Top Bolt :Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't a natural at friendship. But with some practice and help from my friends, I got better, and now I'm the Princess of Friendship! :... :Vapor Trail: I couldn't handle all the attention. :Rainbow Dash: But you'll never become a Wonderbolt if you're too afraid to shine. :... :Rainbow Dash: Sky, Vapor was never trying to steal your spotlight. She thought she was helping you. :Twilight Sparkle: And Vapor, you shouldn't have been so content to take a back seat. To Where and Back Again - Part 2 :Starlight Glimmer: I know what it's like to lead through fear and intimidation, and I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say. But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are. She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way. :... :Starlight Glimmer: I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you, I wasn't sure I was somepony who should even be in charge of a baking contest. I was afraid I might go back to the pony I used to be. But... I realized that sometimes you don't have a choice. You have to step up. Category:Lists